Could never stay mad
by AnonomousHomo
Summary: Ed and Fleshy!Al aren't getting along.... Wonder why? Wonder how they will solve it? this is my first time online It contains boyxboy. Not to bad though.


(This is my first time going public. Don't hurt me too much! Heheheh. Enjoy.)

"It's not that... I don't love you anymore... It is more of... I just can't see you any longer."  
There was a solemn silence.  
"Don't be this way! I mean... seriously... It isn't anything against you!"  
Still silence and refusal to look them in the eyes.  
"Well, I'm going to go now. Hopefully this doesn't ruin our friendship."  
"Asshole."  
They kept walking and left. Right out of the life of someone who loved them.

It was the next day. Everyone was all happy. Not them. They were pissed beyond all sanity. That stupid slut. How dare he! How fucking dare he!  
"Ed?"  
"Huh?" Ed turned and saw his brother.  
"What 'sup?" Alphonse hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
"Hey Al." He hugged him back.  
"How are you?"  
"Shitty."  
"I'm sorry to hear that... But don't worry; we'll have a great weekend!" His eyes shined.  
"Of coarse."

That night Al walked into his dining room where Ed sat.  
"This wasn't necessary Al. I'm-"  
"Non-sense. It is my pleasure to cook you dinner."  
"If you say so." Ed didn't want to admit that he wanted to take that food from him right now and engorge himself. "It smells lovely."  
"Thank you Nii-san."  
He placed the large plate on the table. The smoke wafted off the chicken into Ed's nostrils. He smiled.  
Al went behind him and hugged his neck then went back into the kitchen.  
Ed smiled a little. Then started to cut the chicken with his knife. Al came back into the room after a while. He sat across from Ed at the small table.  
"So... How are you and Roy doing?"  
Ed dropped the knife.  
"Did... I say something wrong?"  
"Mustang... That bastard!"  
"Nii-san! Calm down please!"  
Ed huffed a few times.  
"That's right. Deep breaths." Al went up behind him and started rubbing small circles into his back.  
Ed growled then tensed up again.  
"Calm down." Al rubbed his shoulders.  
Ed relaxed.  
Al started to whisper random nothings into Ed ears. Then he licked his ear lobe. Ed growled again.  
"Not now Al... I'm not in the mood."  
"Sorry Nii-san." Al backed off. He went back to his seat and sat back down.  
Ed stood from his seat and left the dining room to go to Al's guest bed room.

Ed woke up; it was still late. He swung his legs over and off the bed to the floor. He went to the door and heard nothing moving out in the hall so he cautiously opened the door. Nothing stirred.  
He went down the hall a bit to Al's room where the door was slightly cracked open. He peered in.  
Al was laying on his back in his bed. Muttering something as he slept on. Ed wanted to sneak in there to hear just what those things were. He started opening the door just a little more. It creaked and Al grunted. Ed hurriedly backed up.  
Al turned so his back was to Ed who peered back through the crack between the door. Ed started to tip toe into the room. Al slept on; making a whimpering noise as he managed to mutter something. Ed was getting irked now. He tried to rush over to the bed as fast as possible without making noise.  
When finally he was next to the bed, Al shifted a little. Ed waited for anything to whisper from Al's lips. Then he heard a small moan and Al breathed, "Roy..."  
Roy? What the Fuck?! No way!  
Ed face turned red. He shook Al.  
"Huh?" His eyes slowly opened. "Nii-san?"  
"Roy..."  
"Roy? What are you talking about?"  
"I heard you..."'you little whore.'"... say his name."  
Al just stared at him. "Are you sure?"  
Ed just nodded. 'Yep, you did, you little fucker.'  
"I'm sorry if I did."  
"It's okay." 'You were probably after him the whole while we were going out. You took him. You're the reason why he left me!'  
Al looked curiously at Ed when he pasted a wide grin on his face.  
"I'll just go back to the guest room." Ed lied through his fake smile.  
"You do that..." Al said.

Ed was in the kitchen now. Digging through all the drawers to find a knife. He finally pulled one out. He ran back to Al's room. Where Al was once again asleep. He went to the side of the bed and almost stabbed Al. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Yeah he was pissed that Al took Roy... but... but...  
Al was staring right at him. "Nii-san!" His eyes grew wide.  
Ed dropped the knife. "Al... I'm sorry I even though about it!"  
Ed hooped onto the bed and hugged Al closely.  
Al smiled and hugged him back.  
Ed slid his hand into Al pants and grasped his member.  
Al gasped and turned red. "I thought you weren't in the mood?"  
"I changed my mind," he purred.


End file.
